Currently, a display device of intermediate or small size includes a display panel and a backlight module for providing light source for the display panel, which backlight module includes a back plate, a light guide plate and a light strip mounted in the back plate. The display panel is mounted on the back plate of the backlight module, and a shading tape disposed along the edges of the display panel is provided between the display panel and the back light module, for preventing light leakage defect from occurring in the display device.
In the backlight module, a side of the light guide plate that is provided with a light strip is a light incoming side, and a edge at which the side of the display panel's sides which is opposite to the light incoming side of the backlight module is a light incoming edge. An end of the light incoming edge forms a light incoming corner with an end of an edge, and the other end of the light incoming edge forms a light incoming corner with an end of another edge. Since the light intensity incoming from a side of the light incoming surface of the light guide plate is larger, for achieving good shading effect, the shading tape at the light incoming edge and the light incoming corner of the display panel has a larger width. Beside, for the commercial requirement of thinning product, the display panel is increasing thinner, and an extrusive stress easily occurs when the corner of the thinning display panel is stuck by large area, resulting in water ripple in the picture of the display panel. Therefore, a phenomenon of water ripple and light leakage easily occurs in a portion of the display panel which corresponds to the light incoming corner.